The Darmo
The Darmo are a large race of thin tall almost Feline-like humanoids that mainly reside on Valzen. They were created by the hand of Alnor during the creation of Ilanor. They are a tribal race mainly practicing various ritualistics and summonings, though they aren't associated with Demons like The Karagni. Appearance The Darmo's appearance is unlike any others on Ilanor. They have a humanoid body like every other race but they have very different qualities than the other races. One of their biggest and most noticable features are their ears.They have long large ears that flow back and up and hang. The Darmos decorate their ears with many earrings and tattoo's for tribal and ritual purposes, each year since the age of eight they pierce their ears with a pair of new earrings starting from the base and leading to the tip. They have a sandy coloured skin that darkens some with others. Their faces are slightly cat like with their eyes and snout being short but with a feline pressence. They have a very tall stature and their legs are long and slender with knee's that bend backwards and large feet that are usually walked on their toes and sprinted along from tree's keeping their balance with their feet and tail. Religion The Darmo's religion is called Ashinimism and consists of the worship and rituals of Seven Goddesses. These godesses watch over different aspects of the balance of the world. Here is a list of the goddesses and their tributes they watch over. *O'ajz i- Fertility and the Cycle of Life. *Saewa - Wisdom *Madda - War *Kala'hoshi - Farming and Hunting (Food) *Uhami - Water *Shanawi - Air *Al'jzi - Nature The Darmo believe to worship over these goddesses that in themselves have immense power but mainly watch over the aspects they represent to keep the daily life of the beings on Ilanor in balance. Shanawi was a goddess in the religion of the H'wogoi's and the only goddess in their religion. The Darmo believe that only goddesses have immense power and that the men of the goddesses realm are servants to the women unlike on this world. Thus when introduced to the H'wogoi's religion the Darmo only took interest in Shanawi. Location Many and most Darmo reside on the large landmass of Valzen. This thick jungle and forested land lies North-West of Elos. The island as stated is mainly covered in thick foliage, deep green jungles cover the land and in the northern lands, bright coloured forests spread near the coastlines. Civilization Though the Darmo do not worship demons as The Karagni do, they are still vicious to outsiders. With their tall bony, but strong bodies they weild gifted minds of pain. In their warriors they greatly favor the quality of each solider over the quantity They know pain and when threatened take no hesitation. Though vicious with intruders and outsiders they are a peacful race with their own kin. They practice thick magics and weild the full power of their spirit. And Some may consider them in strength more powerful than the Karagni, but magic wise the Karagni are superior. Jajzi (Sometimes spelled "Jazji") Is the Darmonian capital that lies near the northeastern tip of Valzen. It lies deep in the beautiful forests of Iami'a. It is a loose city unlike most cities of the major races of ilanor. It consists of a series of districs that are connected by thin routes through the forests. Many tree houses and land houses are held in this large region that is the major home thus called the capital of the Darmonian civilization. The "city" consists of five major area's or "districts". The Low Residential is the main area that holds many of the common civilization. Many small houses are packed into this area. The Trade District which is a large area that consists of many shops and buisinesses, other much smaller trade area's are located throughout the city. The Training District which is the second largest area of the city consists of mainly military stations that train a large portian of the well strengthed Darmonian Army. The Monestary District which is the smallest of the main districts is mainly a district deticated to the religion of the Darmo's. And finally the Temple District which is the largest in the city. The Temple District mainly holds the grand Temple of O'ajzi (More properly known as "O'ajzi Wotta") which is the main temple deticated to the Darmo's godess O'a. The district is also the main area for the Generals and Priests of the Darmonian civilization. There also consists in the city two very much smaller districts known as the "Central District" which is the district that holds housing for the rich, and the small area known as "Womabi Grove". The grove is a small but beautiful area located north of the Trade District and holds a small but beautiful waterfall. It is of main importance because it holds one of the Five Shrines (Not including O'ajzi Temple) of Jajzi City. The Shrines are located and named as listed. District Name -- Shrine's dedicated goddess *Low Residential- Uhami *Trade District- Kala'hoshi *Training District- Madda *Monestary District- Saewa *Central District- Shanawi *Womabi Grove- Al'jzi *Temple District- O'ajzi (Inside Temple)